Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to capacitors.
Description of the Related Art
This section introduces aspects that may help facilitate a better understanding of the invention. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is prior art or what is not prior art.
A capacitor is an electronic component that stores electrical charge. A conventional parallel-plate capacitor has two parallel electrode plates separated and electrically isolated from one another. It is known to fill the space between the two electrode plates with a dielectric material to increase the amount of electrical charge that can be stored in the capacitor. For many real-world applications, the more charge that a capacitor of a given physical size, can store, the better.